Danse et conséquences
by Dulanoire
Summary: Les lumières dansent... Que fais tu ici Ginny? Qu'attends tu? Qu'espères tu? Tu danses et tu t'enivres tandis que tes larmes n'arrivent pas à couler... Mais peut être que cela va s'arranger. Rating K pour mention de relations homosexuelles entre hommes, de drogues et d'alcool.


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous... Voici un court OS, écrit sur le vif après avoir tourné dans ma tête pendant deux jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Il est en lien avec "Jamais je n'avouerais" au moins un minimum. Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes!

Bonne lecture et... Reviews? Ca ferait un joli cadeau de Noël non? ^^

* * *

Les lumières dansent... La fumée des joints et des clopes l'enlacent. Elle tourne sur la piste, les yeux fermés, la tête levée vers le plafond. Ses longs cheveux roux tombent le long de son dos cambré, frôlant sa peau dénudée. Ses taches de rousseur parsèment sa peau de lait et brillent grâce au gel pailleté dont elle s'est enduit. Son odeur est épicée, sensuelle et attirent quelques garçons autour d'elle, tels des papillons de nuit devant une lampe. Ou des pies devant un bijou...

Que fais tu ici Ginny ? Tu danses et tourne comme si tu voulais t'étourdir. C'est peut être ce que tu veux après tout... Et tu es majeure, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. C'est ce que tu te dis n'est ce pas ? Un gars aux cheveux de miel te tend un joint ,que tu acceptes. La fumée bleue envahit tes sinus et tes poumons t'arrachant un soupir de soulagement même si tu manques de t'étouffer. Tu te sens plus légère et tu ris. Enfin tu ne sais plus si c'est toi qui ris ou une autre toi, une Ginny plus heureuse, plus cool, plus mature. On t'enlace et on t'embrasse la bouche comme si on voulait te dévorer. Tu te laisses faire jusqu'au moment où tu comprends que ce n'est pas lui. Alors tu repousse l'inconnu et repars danser.

Qu'attends tu Ginny ? Tu ne parais même pas le savoir toi même... Ou plutot si. Vu comment tu sursautes en croyant entendre sa voix, vu comment ton cœur s'accélère quand tu vois une masse de cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Tu l'attends lui n'est ce pas ? Pauvre Ginny... Tu sais qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne viendra pas te chercher comme un beau chevalier sur son destrier immaculé. Il n'en est pas un. Et tu es loin d'être une princesse... Ton dos nu vert émeraude, comme ses yeux, et ta jupe noire sont loin de ressembler aux robes merveilleuses de la Belle au Bois Dormant ou de Cendrillon. Car oui tu les connais et les envies, ces héroïnes moldues dont les histoires t'étaient contées le soir par ton père, quand les garçons ne risquaient pas de rompre ce moment privilégié. Même si plusieurs fois, il te semblait voir la tête ronde de Ron, attentive, écoutant ces contes parfois horriblement effrayants. Tu détestais le cruel Barbe Bleue qui tuait ses femmes, ou la vilaine sorcière qui avait dévoré Hansel. Mais l'obstination de Cendrillon, et la tristesse du sort de la Petite Sirène t'avaient toujours émue. Même si à l'époque tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi la sirène préférait devenir écume plutot que de tuer son bien aimé marié à une autre... Maintenant tu ne peux que comprendre.

Qu'espères tu Ginny ? Qu'il arrive ? Allons il ne sait même pas où tu es. Il doit penser que tu pleures en l'attendant tandis qu'il se fait défoncer par ce connard de Malefoy. Après tout il te l'avais dit clairement : il ne comptait pas renoncer au blondinet pour tes beaux yeux. Il avait des sentiments pour toi mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco était différent... Tu lui avais jeté une assiette au visage. Il n'avait pas bougé et un éclat avait entaillé sa joue, faisant couler l'écarlate de son sang. Il t'avait regardé, avec tristesse. Tu t'étais immédiatement calmée. Et tu étais partie. Depuis tu danses...

Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas Ginny ? Tu n'as déjà plus de larmes ? Ou bien le hash qui brûle tes poumons et grille te neurones te fait-il trop planer ? Tu veux oublier son sourire, ses promesses, son simulacre d'amour. C'est simple et facile avec la drogue et la vodka que tu avales, mélangée au sirop de citron. Habillée par la lumière trouble, tu te déhanches sous les regards indifférents des autres. Tu ne les connais pas. De simples moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas connaître Ginevra Wealsey, petite amie du Survivant et héroïne de la Guerre. Et c'est tant mieux. Ainsi tu peux plus facilement t'évader de la prison sans murs qu'Harry a bâti autour de toi sans même le vouloir. Tu l'aimes tant... Et tu pensais vraiment qu'il t'aimait. Ses mots doux, ses caresses, tu ne veux pas croire que tout était simulé. Ton tempérament volcanique reprend le dessus, exacerbé par les joints et l'alcool.

Où vas-tu Ginny ? Tu quittes la boîte enfumée, enfilant rapidement ta longue veste dont les longs pans virevoltent comme la cape de Rogue. Poudlard te manque. Enfin le Poudlard d'avant la Guerre, pas celui d'après, trop endeuillé pour résonner de rires complices et de la rumeur habituelle causée par les adolescents. Tes cheveux indisciplinés dansent devant tes yeux furibonds. Tu ne laisseras pas le blond te prendre ton amour de toujours. Jamais. Tu l'as trop attendu, trop espéré, trop désiré pour le perdre aujourd'hui. Devant toi l'hotel où ils se retrouvent. Tu le sais, tu as trouvé les clés d'une chambre dans la veste d'Harry. La 410. C'est plus un motel qu'un hotel d'ailleurs... Après tout pour baiser, ils n'ont pas besoin de luxe. La colère te brûle, et tu penses avoir l'esprit clair malgré tout ce que tu t'es enfilé. Tu montes jusqu'à la dite chambre. En voyant ton regard noir le réceptionniste ne t'arrete pas, ne voulant pas s'en mêler. Tu entres comme une tornade, pensant les surprendre. Tu heurtes Harry qui se retournes vers toi surpris. Il est debout dans le petit couloir qui relie l'entrée à la chambre à proprement parler. Assis sur le lit, le fils Malefoy te regardes aussi. Tu crois voir des larmes dans ses yeux de pluie. Tu secoues la tête. C'est impossible, un Malefoy ne pleure jamais non ? Le brun était visiblement en train de mettre son manteau puisqu'il a déjà passé une manche et non l'autre.

« Que fais-tu ici Ginny ? » Sa voix tremble un peu, mais se raffermit quand il prononce ton prénom. Tu le fixes comme une idiote, ne sachant que dire. Alors l'ancien prince des Verts et Argents t'annonce froidement « On vient de se séparer rouquine. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça à ma fiancée et lui pensait trop à toi. Heureuse ? » Tu ne réponds pas. Tu continues de te plonger dans le regard émeraude de ton amour. Tu cherches un signe pour savoir si oui ou non, le blond dit la vérité. Harry acquiesce. C'est donc vrai ? Etourdie, tu n'oses y croire. Alors le Survivant t'attrape par le bras, salue formellement son ancien amant puis sort en te tirant avec lui. Tu n'opposes aucune résistance...

Que ressens-tu Ginny ? Tu ne le sais même pas... Tout se mélange et le hash ainsi que l'alcool n'arrangent rien . Alors tendrement, il te conduit chez vous, te déshabille puis t'aide à te coucher. Tu réfléchiras demain. En attendant, tu te blottis contre lui et tes larmes contenues toute la soirée finissent enfin par couler...

A nouveau il est à toi. A toi seule. A jamais.


End file.
